The inside scoop of Gabriella Montez's life
by mysupermanwillcome
Summary: When your love life sucks where do you go? Right to your diary with a pen in hand of course! Gabriella's POV of life. Pointless drabble really. No storyline. Oneshot turned into full story. Humour with a little romance here and there
1. Chapter 1

**I'm in a writing mood and decided to post this. I hope you like it! It's a diary entry from Gabriella about life pretty much. It's just pointless drabble really. Do you know how hard it is to write about virtually nothing? Well please R&R!**

**Disclaimer:**** Are you trying to make me depressed?**

Dear Diary,

You're the book I write to and tell all my secrets to and then have it published all over the school right? Just checking. You can never be too careful with all those secret spy diaries out there these days. Well you're probably wondering who I am. And I'll tell you who I am just so you don't say to call me freaky girl who talks to inanimate objects. I'm Gabriella Montez and I will be your host for this evening. What do I look like? Well aren't you the stalker. I have just above shoulder length, curly, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. I have naturally tan skin and my friend Sharpay is so jealous since she has to waste bottles of fake tan.**(Sorry but was it just me or did Sharpay look kinda…orange in**_**Fabulous**_?) Kelsi couldn't care less about her skin and Taylor is African-American so she has really dark skin. Lucky. She can't get sun burnt. Last summer I went to the beach with the gang and I got soooo burnt! Troy told me to put more sunscreen on. Should've listened to him. Though I do listen to everything he says. His voice is like a melody to my ears and to quote Rihanna, "Please don't stop the music!"

Who's Troy? Well the closest thing I can use to describe him is perfect. Ok you caught me. I love Troy Bolton. But how'd you figure it out? Troy's been my best friend since we were born and I think that's when I fell in love with him. Is it possible for babies to love? They should do a big scientific project on that. Well I'm pretty sure that's how long I've loved him. People say he loves me too but they know I like him and want to make me feel better. Troy has a crush on one of those skanky cheerleaders that go to my school. **(No offense cheerleaders! It's just the cheerleaders that go to EHS in this story!) **How much I would give to be Claire! Pretty much every guy at East High wants her but there's only one guy I care about. Well enough about how much I love Troy Bolton and how perfect and sexy he is! More on the best friends in the world!

Diary someone up there must love me because they put me with the best friends you could ask for, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi. We're a really close group of friends, we tell each other everything. They were the first people I called when Troy kissed me; much to my dismay is was accidental cause he tripped and landed right on top of me and somehow his head was pushed onto my face. But it was still a kiss! My only kiss and the best one ever! I wish my life was a DVD player so I could just rewind and replay the good parts of my life and fast forward the sucky parts. Did you know that earthworms have 5 hearts? I have a billion hearts and they're all for different reasons why I love Troy Bolton. I had the funniest conversation with him the other about Coke. **(Definitely don't own!) **

He was drinking a can of Coke when I piped up "Did you know that people use Coke to clean their engines?"

"Did you have to tell me that Brie?" He's the only one allowed to call me Brie by the way Diary.

"Yeah I kinda did. My mom read that somewhere in a magazine."

"Well I'll forget that piece of information and take my chances."

"People also use Coke to clean their toilets because Coke has the same ingredients as a toilet cleaner apparently." That got Troy to put down his Coke can.

"Why did you have to tell me that Brie?"

"Cause I love you." I really wished I hadn't said that to him. Now our friendship was ruined. Doomed forever. I would be an empty soul with 27 cats! I would be Gabriella Montez, the Cat Lady! No one would want me and I would only want Troy who was married to his supermodel wife Claire.

"Well I love you too but I don't tell you that make up ruins your face or hair products will eventually kill your hair especially when you don't need that junk." Phew. He thought I meant as a friend.

"Hey I check to make sure it DOESN'T kill any part of me! I put it on to preserve my skin!"

"And I drink Coke to make sure I don't die of dehydration." The conversation ended right there because Claire called him and he had to go flirt with her. Sure just forget about your best friend Troy! It's not like I matter! Who cares about the Cat Lady!

Wasn't that just the funniest conversation ever Diary? No? Well having it with Troy made it automatically the best ever. So shame on your lame ass diary name! Sorry, thinking about Troy makes me giddy and hyper. And I'm giddy and hyper most of the time. Go figure.

I can't believe Troy and Chad! They actually think I've got anger problems! I DON'T FLIPPING HAVE ANGER PROBLEMS! Where did they get that stupid idea from? You wanna know what Chad said about me? I quote "Gabriella has mental problems. She looks like an innocent freaky genius girl but beware of the angry mental girl!" Well my mom thinks I'm special. I'll get my mom to go beat you up. Cool Mom to the rescue!

I've lost it. I actually think that my mom might be cool. I'm shuddering at the thought of it. If you had eyes Diary you would see that I'm shuddering. Since you can't see, imagine this. The world has died. There is no life. Everything is burnt. Dead. Black. There's only mean old…Fulton's running around the place. That's what I picture when I think about my mom being cool. It's against teenagers unwritten rules. Just like how you're not meant to love your best friend…hmmmm…that could be a problem. Maybe I should be a true teenager and be a rebel against those rules. Yeah that's my excuse! I'm Gabriella Bol-I mean Montez, the Rebellious Cat Lady! I should have my own theme song. How does the song 'Troy Bolton is all mine and Claire can go get a nose job' sound? Sharpay and Taylor can do back up singing while Kelsi does the instrumentals. We can be a Girl Band! I wonder if Troy will love me then. I don't have a problem with him not loving me, seriously! I'm fine with it…in another life. It kills me inside that he would never hold me, kiss, me and call me his. Maybe some things were never meant to be. Oh great. Now I'm all depressed. Great job Diary! Your owner is sad!

Diary I just sighed. Do you wanna know why I sighed? Thanks for asking. Homecoming's coming up. I'm going but there's kinda this guy that I want to ask, or for him to ask me but I'm kinda scared. I mean Ryan is sooooo hot! Just kidding! I think we should know by now that I'm very loyal to Troy. I actually play a very important role in the world. If I was gone there would be no one for Zeke to ring up so he could ask them for their opinion on his new cookies since he's to chicken to admit that he bakes soufflés or there would be one less person in love with Troy Bolton. It's the circle of life!

So Sharpay was talking to me the other day (I know, big shocker there) about how Troy looks a lot like Zac Efron. I informed her that Zac Efron looks like Troy. Zac only wishes he could be as hot as Troy. Yeah Sharpay and the rest of the girls kinda know about my little crush cough obsession cough with Troy. But they're sworn to secrecy. I told them if they told anyone, even their pets because you never know when dogs will start talking, my secret I would tell the school that they're lesbians. I bet that would go down well in the all girls P.E class coming up this spring.

Diary have you ever seen The Ringer **(I only WISHED I owned that!)**? It's a really funny movie. When you get eyes I'm going to hire it out of the store and make you watch it. I absolutely love that movie! I watch it all the time! The first time I saw it was with Troy. Ok guilty as charged. When we watched that movie he let me cuddle up into him throughout the whole entire movie. I had to re-watch the movie later because I wasn't paying attention to it but it's still a really good movie! Talking about good movies I really need to find a dress for Homecoming. I really need to find one that will make Troy forget all about his precious Claire and dance with me the whole night. Sigh. He's probably going to ask Claire to go as his date, then at Homecoming he'll ask her to be his girlfriend then later they'll get married. Then she'll accidentally get killed in the middle of the night. Nah I'm just joking. I'm not that cruel and ruthless but I don't know what I'd do when Troy marries some girl who he loves leaving me alone sitting on the pews. All alone covered in cat hair left by my darling 27 cats. Then we break out into song and dance because we just find out that we're in a musical and that all of my friends, family and classmates are professional dancers and singers. We're a really talented school.

So I have to go practice my drums. I'm getting better! I have yet to actually play a decent beat but hitting stuff is enough satisfaction for me. My therapist said it was a good way to let anger out. I informed her very nicely that I didn't have anger problems. She said denial was the first step to recovery. Recovery to what exactly? She's a sucky therapist.

Can you keep a secret Diary? Well of course you can't, you're a diary but I'll tell you anyway. I put a picture of Claire on my drums and suddenly I wanted practice more! How ironic is that?

Well I better go. Talk to you later and thanks for letting me waste your pages with my chicken scratch…not that you had a choice.

Much love, Gabriella Montez the Rebellious Cat Lady xoxox

**So what did you think? Like it, hate it? Tell me in a review!**

**Bunny signing out xoxox **


	2. Add an s, o, n and g

**Allo, allo! So I told myself that I was gonna write a full-length story (and since it was the holidays maybe two) and decided that since some people wanted me to continue this that this story would be it! This story doesn't really have a storyline, just drabble for you guys to enjoy! And no drama for you guys to worry about, like whether Gabriella's pregnant or if Troy and Gabriella will get married and stuff like that. Just sit back and read!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Claire and poor Monique Barthelemy. **

Dear Diary,

Yeah I'm back. This is the part where you jump for joy and shout 'My owner is back! Let's celebrate!' even though it's only been a day since I wrote to you. But seeing me (or being written on by me) is always exciting. That's what Troy said though he was joking. Sigh. Let's get onto serious business; what Troy did, wore, ate, breathed, said and look at today. He looked so freaking hot today! Though he looks hot all the time but he looked super-duper hot today. Though he looks super-duper hot all the time...well I'll stop before this goes on all night. Why do you laugh Diary because it's true, I actually did talk all night about him at a sleepover at Taylor's. I got pelted by pillows because I spent an hour talking about the colour of Troy's hair. In my defense it IS the perfect mixture of brown and gold!

I really, really, really dislike Chad because he gets my hopes up. I overheard him talking to Troy about how he 'loved' me and I was getting all excited but then Troy denied it. You know how you feel on top of the world, nothing is wrong, you have everything you want and need and you smile for no reason or simply because life couldn't get better? Well I felt the opposite of that. Because all I'll be to him is the best friend who he goes to for advice on how to flirt with Claire. I always tell him use flirt method #64 because I'm very sure Claire would love to listen to Troy talk about dinosaurs. Well I would! Heck if Troy was paying attention to me I would listen to him talk about dog doody! You see that's whats funny with me and Troy's relationship. We're best friends and have been since Troy and I were doing our own doody in nappies but I always come second to hot girls with mini skirts whereas I am quite keen on Troy and he comes first before...everything including breathing and my signed poster of Orlando Bloom. Troy would gladly ditch me for a game basketball with fellow Wildcats when I skipped going to the funnest dance of the year as I was told in 8th grade when he had his head down a toilet throwing up his dinner. Don't get me wrong. Troy's a great friend! I just expect more of him like to comfort me when I'm sad, take me to dances, walk with me hand-in-hand on the beach, kiss me for no reason, propose to me after we graduate college...

Diary did I mention before about Homecoming? I really want Troy to ask me to go. But that's like hoping that we'll get some answers from _Lost_. It'll happen when Paris Hilton settles down with a family and decides to become an astronaut. And that's just not going to happen. Like, he could have ANY girl in New Mexico but why would he ask his psychotic best friend? Well I heard that he's gonna ask someone and when I asked him who he just said she's beautiful, smart and the best thing that happened to him. So then I asked what she looked like and he said like a girl! Yup that definitely helps me out on who to hunt down uhhh I mean talk to. That eliminates all the guys and poor_Man_ique Barthelemy.

Diary as much as I hate to say it but I think Troy is turning into a girl. I mean the other day he actually sat through the whole of _The Notebook _with me! I guess he was practicing for when his precious Claire told him he had to watch it with her. But anyway what normal guy watches it voluntarily?! Well Troy definitely isn't normal. He's like the king of not being normal because perfection isn't normal. You know people say that I'm not normal but I don't think they mean I'm not normal because I'm perfect. I think it's because I enjoy hitting drums with pictures of cheerleaders on them. But everyone has a few...different hobbies! Like in the gang Chad enjoys singing into a spray deodorant bottle in front of the mirror (BTW I have that recorded on my phone Diary if you ever want to see it!), Jason watches Scooby Doo on Saturday mornings, Sharpay puts glitter on everything, Taylor memorizes all of Oprah Winfrey's episodes word for word, Kelsi buys hats on eBay, Zeke probably gets turned on by the perfect Austrian pastry, Ryan eats like 20 of my mom's brownies a day, Troy always gets caught staring at something behind me (I have no idea what it is but there always seems to be something so fascinating behind me!) and I stalk Troy uhhhh I mean coincidentally always go in the same direction that Troy goes to and always happen to go to the same shop Troy goes to. See? It's all in our second nature (or for my case first nature because Troy always comes first) to be a bit different.

You know what grinds my gears Diary? Troy Bolton. Sure, I love him, stalk him and dream about him but sometimes that boy irritates me! Like he walks around with no top on and wonders why I'm staring at him! Like hello! You only have the hottest 6 pack ever! How can I NOT stare it! Diary, while we're on the subject of 6 packs I'm gonna tell you this really cool song I wrote! Here it is:

Every step he took,

Every hand he shook,

Every meal he cooked,

Everywhere he looked

I was stalking him.

Like it? It's about my dog, Troy. Yes I named my dog Troy. I wonder where I got that name, huh? Just joking it's about the real Troy. The hotter, human, less slobbery (no wait more slobbery because you haven't seen him while he sleeps...not that I watch him while he sleeps), less furry Troy. And I know that I'm a bit weird, telling you my song while we were talking about Troy's abs but if you think about it, they're really the same subject! Like if you take away the 6, the p, the a, the c, the k and add on an s, o, n and g you'll see my point! And that is why the world goes round.

Diary, as your owner it is my job to tell you every bit of my life. So let's start from when I was born! It was my first day out of my mother's claustrophobic womb that I discovered the best thing on Earth; Troy Bolton. I stared at him every chance I got. Then I ate, slept, cried when Mrs. Bolton took Troy away, slept some more...OK and I'll skip all of my memories with Troy and tell you about the pool party Sharpay threw last weekend. It was awesome! More opportunities to stare at Troy...topless. Life couldn't get any better. But then he looked like he was going to jump into the pool! You see that might not be so bad but he was still wearing his t-shirt and I wanted to see his muscles! And plus later I didn't want to cuddle up to a chlorine soaked t-shirt. When I pointed that out to him he winked and said "I'll take my top off when you take your's off." At first I thought he was serious and was gonna take it off just to see his chest again but he took his off and jumped in the pool. Wait. I wasn't wearing a top, only my bikini top...Was he suggesting that we should get married? Best. Pool Party. Ever.

Well Diary I'm off to practice throwing my darts. If I keep this practicing up my aim will be so good that I'll be running alongside Troy (while staring at him of course. Wouldn't wanna disappoint!) playing basketball which needs aim. Man me and Troy have a lot in common! Argh I need a new picture of Claire, my old one has to many dart holes in it that I can barely see her and where's the fun in that?

Love Troy Bolton. Sorry my hand is so used to writing 'Troy Bolton' after the word 'love'. It's like body memory or something.

Love, Tro-Gabriella Montez

**So what did you think? Sorry it's short, next chapter will be longer. BTW my friend wrote that song about Gerard Way because apparently they're getting married after she kills Lyn-Z and she calls herself Evie Way. And now you know where I get my weird sense of humour from. Please review! I love reading them and they mean alot to me! **

**Signing out, Bunny xxxx **

**P.S I'm quite proud of myself, I managed to get through that whole story without putting in a pointless AN! Kudos to me! **


	3. Shaving heads and magic marker mustaches

**Buenos Dias. I think that's how you spell 'good morning' in Spanish but I'm not entirely sure! So there's not much to say! I hope you enjoy this chapter, but it's definitely not my favourite!**

** Disclaimer: I lived in a land where I owned High School Musical and everything that came with it, I was famous and rich. Then I woke up. **

Dear Diary,

Who invented mini-skirts? Probably Paris Hilton or Lindsay Lohan so remind me to fly to L.A and kill them! And what makes Claire think that she can prance up to Troy wearing a thin strip of material around her buttocks and steal him from me? I already called him! Did she fall in love with him when she was a baby? I think not! So she has no right to flirt with him in front of his future wife! How is that supposed to make me feel?! And how could Troy be such a jerk, flirting with a girl who ISN'T the one he loves. Oh I forgot to tell you Diary Troy loves me...he just doesn't know it yet. It's buried deep, deep down under lust for Claire's legs. But I will make him realize that he loves me. It's my goal in life. Diary do you wanna know how I know that he obliviously loves me? He said so himself. It's just that when he said it he didn't get all shaky, sweaty palmed and I don't think his insides felt weird like how I feel when I sing "I love Troy" in the shower. So maybe he said it and meant it but didn't realize he meant it. Yeah I'm gonna go with that theory. But he also wasn't prompted to say it! All I said was yes I'll tutor you in geography! So it's a start!

Did you know that in Japan it's illegal to have erect nipples? Yup I learnt that from Victoria Beckham on E!. Hope I don't go to Japan with Troy! I might get arrested multiple times. And so would all of the other teenage girls in Japan. I mean have you seen Troy? Diary I MUST get you some eyes so you can see him. But wait, maybe then you'll try and steal him off me! Ok cancel the last memo, no eyes for you! So I was listening to a song by Aly and AJ Michalka called Silence and it's totally rocking Diary! I MUST get you some ears so you can listen to it! Oh crap, I shouldn't in case you hear Troy's voice, fall in love with him and plot to steal him from me. Hey that would make a good movie plot! Evil Diaries:The evil plot to steal oh-so-hot Troy off gorgeous, glamorous, beautiful, smart Gabriella. So anyway back on the subject: Troy is so gorgeous! Oh wait sorry wrong subject, like again it's just body memory to ramble on about Troy. So the Silence song is really cool! But at the end it goes 'Silence is everything.' but I don't like silence because then I can't hear Troy's angelic voice...

Sometimes I worry about writing in you Diary. I just watched 'Read it and Weep' and I don't know what I would do if you were published. I mean everyone would know my secret love for Troy! Then I would have to move to Mississippi and go under the name Jammy Dodger! And then I would have to admire Troy from afar. Way afar. That might be a bit tricky. Admire Troy from afar or be humiliated by everyone? Hmmm Diary I think I might have to get you a disguise! How does a blonde Hannah Montana wig sound? Or do you prefer the Miley Cyrus look? Ooooo ad I can get you contacts! And you can go under the name Sammy Dodger, meaning that we're sisters! OMG I've officially cracked. After 16 years of being COMPLETELY normal I've finally cracked and I want my Diary to be my sister! I'm going loony! Troy will never love me now! I've completely changed! Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi will stop being my friends! My mommy will disown her crazy daughter! You'll be all I have sis. It'll be just us and the road. Jammy and Sammy Dodger.

Hmmm when me and Troy go out (after I stop being crazy wanting my inanimate Diary as my sister) we'll need a shipper name. Trammy? Or Joy? Or should I go back to my regular name and we'll be Troyella. Doesn't Troyella sound so fairytale like? Diary I got one of those annoying forward texts thingys. This one said "Ok here's your chance to ask me any question you want, no matter how inappropriate it is. Send this to all of your contacts!" so I send it to Troy and he texts back "How are babies made?" No marriage proposal? No 'Will you go out with me?' So just after watching Bring It On 3: All or Nothing I text back "I can show you better than I can tell you." Hehe I flirted with Troy Bolton! And he flirted back because he replied "Yeah I'm a bit slow, you might need to go over it with me lots of times." Our babies would be so cute! We're gonna have 3 kids; Corrie Maria Bolton, AshtonJames Bolton and Hayley Alyson Bolton and I'm gonna love 'em to bits!

I love Ms. Darbus. Today she sent me and Troy on an errand. Together. ALONE. Alone time with Troy, my insides were jumping like kangaroos! And it was going perfect until Miss Mini-skirt-future-husband-stealing brat comes along and starts flirting with Troy! Again! What was she even doing out of class? Probably skipping, the only reason she comes to school is probably to cheer and flirt with Troy. I really hope she isn't the one that Troy asks to Homecoming. I mean she does fit the criteria if you minus the smart thing. But if we shave all her hair off and draw a magic marker mustache on her face she wouldn't look beautiful or like a girl! Then that only leaves the best thing that ever happened to him. Well I always assumed that basketball was the best thing that happened to him and Clair isn't a basketball so maybe she isn't the one he'll ask! So now all I need is a razor and a black magic marker. I heard Claire telling her mindless army of robots that black wasn't her colour so I think I might get a black magic marker. I can easily get the magic marker from Chad's little brother but where would I get the razor? My razor broke so that's out, she would recognize Sharpay's because it's not that hard to figure out who would put rhinestones on a razor, she would recognize Troy's as well...Wait a minute! Ding! Idea, idea, idea! If she recognizes Troy's razor she'll think it was him and then she'll stop flirting with him leaving him to cry on my shoulder, then we'll get married and post Claire wedding photo's to show what she can't have since he's all mine! Mwah hahahaha! I should totally come up with more plans like that! Then I'll rule the world! Would you like to be the Ruler of the World's Diary? Maybe I'll decorate you with a few diamonds, rubies and sapphires since they'll be mine after I have world domination.

Hey Diary I have to go, I'm meeting the gang at Pino's Pizza but I'll make sure to tell you all about it later!

Love Tr-Gabriella Montez. Dammit it happened again!

P.S should I wear the red top or the blue top? I agree, definitely the red.

**Ok I don't really like the last couple of paragraphs, I think I was a bit over the top and I don't think some of it made sense! I guess I'll have to try harder next time! **

**OMG it took me forever to come up with those names! Corrie is from TSL and I guess Maria just fit as the middle name, Ashton is my nephew (love ya bubs!) and James is my friend and Hayley is also my friend and I chose Alyson from Aly and AJ since I was listening to one of their songs. **

**If anyone can tell me what series of books 'Pino's' comes from I'll dedicate the next chapter to them! But I don't expect anyone to know LOL cause I don't think many people read the book! And what do you prefer better, Hannah Montana or Miley Cyrus? And I mean lookwise.**

**Well that's all for now!**

**Love, Bunny xx**


	4. Pink Dolphins and Rainbow coloured seas

**Hey people! Sorry for the wait! I was hoping to make this long but it ends up being shorter than normal! But I promise next chapter will be longer cause there will be a lot to talk about! And please read my new oneshot, _One Day_. Thanks and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Uh huh. Righttttt **

Dear Diary,

Pino's was average. I told you I was gonna tell you what happened but I'm not sure you can handle it. Plus I don't know if what happened was good or bad. But I'm gonna tell you what happened anyway as best I can. Plus I'm gonna write it just as if you were there Diary! How does it feel to be one of the gang?

So all of us walk in talking about how we need to find Ryan a girl. We sit down at our regular table (we always go there and everyone knows not to sit at that table, or else Sharpay will give you The Look.)

"What about Keira Knight?" Taylor suggests.

"No she hooked up with Orlando Groom." Sharpay 'Gossip' Evans says. Seriously Shar knows everything that has to do with that stuff.

"What about Martha?" Kelsi asked.

"Her parents don't allow her to date. Poor thing." Taylor replied.

"You should totally hook him up with Eve Langoria! She's hot!" Chad yelled. Taylor hits him in the arm reminding him that she was right beside him.

"But not as hot at this hottie hot hottie next to me." Chad said trying to save himself.

"Oh so I'm hot, not beautiful? Am I just some trophy to you Chad Danforth?" Taylor said angrily.

"No you are beautiful Tay!" Chad exclaimed.

"But you don't mean it because you didn't say it before!" Taylor yelled tears coming to her eyes.

"No I do mean it babe!" Chad said desperately trying to calm his girlfriend down.

"I know but that was so much fun!" Taylor said, her expression no longer angry but laughing as she pranked her boyfriend. Chad looked at her gob smacked.

"You're evil Ms. McKessie." Chad said while he poked her. While they were arguing and poking I was staring at Troy. I noticed he hadn't asked anyone to Homecoming yet.

"So Troy who are you asking to Homecoming?" Sharpay asked him. THANK YOU SHAR! I swear she can read my mind sometimes.

"Someone." Troy replied. Man I really wanna know who he's asking!

"When are you gonna ask this 'someone'?" Jason asked.

Troy sighed. "Tomorrow I guess."

Right then I had felt someone kick my leg and found Chad trying to get my attention. 'It's you.' he mouthed.

'What's me?' I mouthed right back. What was he on about? While I looked confused Chad just looked annoyed.

"Do we know this 'someone'?" Zeke asked. Hmmm I had thought Zeke knew who Troy was gonna ask with all their guy talk. But I guess not.

"Yes."

"And is this 'someone' one of the two smartest girls in the school?" Chad asked mischievously.

"Leah." And break went my heart.

"Your asking Leah?" Sharpay said shocked.

"What? No! I mean for Ryan, he should ask out Leah." Troy offered.

"You know, they would made a good couple when you think about it." Kelsi said.

"Right Ryan you're asking her tomorrow, wear that blue pattern top with the tan pants and..." Sharpay rattled off about how Ryan was going to ask Leah out. Poor Ryan. Sharpay always bosses him around. But what I'm worrying about is WHO IS TROY ASKING TO HOMECOMING??? I guess I'll find out tomorrow but I really wanna know!

After that the girls and I went to find a dress for me. They've all got their dresses. I think Sharpay got hers like last year. But Homecoming is in freaking 4 days and I only got my dress tonight! But the dress, if I say so myself, is gorgeous. It's light pink and flowy. It's also full length and the material is sooo smooth! I love it! I hope Troy likes it. Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi said that it wouold knock him dead. I hope not, then we can't get married! But Taylor has never been wrong, if Sharpay is ever wrong don't tell her and Kelsi usually doesn't say anything unless she feels strongly about it or she knows she's absolutely right. Dear gosh I hope they're right.

Diary why do I feel like this? I think life would be a lot easier if there wasn't any love. Like every time I see Troy my insides get warm, my palms get clammy and I feel a bit dizzy. And I see him almost all the time. Love stinks. Oh gosh Diary at Pino's I overheard a little girl talking about love and she said "I think you're supposed to get shot with an arrow or something, but the rest of it isn't supposed to be so painful." I was like awwwwwww isn't that the cutest? But she's wrong, some other parts are painful, like when the person you love doesn't love you back.

OMG Diary today in English I had to help Chad write his creative story. Why didn't anyone tell me he wasn't good at metaphors, similes and analogies? How does Taylor put up with him? He wrote stuff like 'He was as tall as a six-foot-three-inch tree' and 'Her hair glistened in the rain like a nose hair after a sneeze' and 'It hurt the way your tongue hurts after you accidentally staple it to the wall.' I mean what is up with that? I thought Taylor liked romantic guys, not guys who compares shiny hair to nose hair after you sneeze! Chad needs help. So then after that I asked him (for Taylor, might help her later) about love and he replies "Love is the most important thing in the world, but basketball is pretty good too." So maybe there is hope for lunkhead basketball man!

Crap. It's raining. I hope it doesn't rain at Homecoming. When it rains my hair goes frizzy and I can't impress Troy with hair bushier than Chad's! And I'm not lying, my gets so frizzy in the rain! That's why I like summer, there's no rain to frizz my hair. When my hair is frizzy I look like Chad's twin. Hmmm...when Chad and Taylor get married Taylor will be a my sister in law! Well anyway, back to the topic, if it rains on Homecoming night then not only will my hair be frizzy, my make-up with smear and my dress will get wet and possibly see through! OMG my dress will see through! I'll be sluttier than Claire! Nooooooooooo! Ok Calm down Gabriella! Deep breaths!

Ok I'm calm now. Thank gosh. When I get nervous or really angry I tend to hyperventilate. Not a pretty thing. Just like my hair in the rain.

Did you know that rainbows are actually a promise from God? I have this little romantic fantasy that Troy will promise to be mine forever and to show his promise he'll make the seas and oceans rainbow coloured, just like God making rainbows for the sky. But isn't that just so romantic? I wonder what rainbow coloured seas and oceans will look like. Maybe in the rainbow seas and oceans there will be pink dolphins! Did you know that there are actually pink dolphins? They're very rare but they do exist. I saw a picture of them on the net and they're gorgeous! I want one!

Well Diary I'm off to bed. I just wanted to quickly write in here to tell you what happened at Pino's like I promised. But yeah I'm gonna go and dream about Troy asking me to Homecoming and telling Claire that she's a slut. I've had that dream every night since I found out about Homecoming. But I guess I'll find out who he's really gonna ask tomorrow!

Nighty-night!

Gabriella Montez, the girl who has a thing for pink dolphins

**So next chapter we find out who Troy asked! Oh and last chapter I left a semi quiz thing but no one got it! Not that I expected anyone too, I haven't found many people who read the book series but Pino's is from Janet Evanovich books, her Stephanie Plum series.**

**Signing out, Sobhanya xx **


End file.
